A World Apart
by Katia11
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy are finally dating! But, Cindy doesn't have the guts to tell her mother.. plus College is on its way, and with it comes their greatest challenge yet!
1. Dating Jimmy

Does anybody remember me?? I hope so! So here it is, the Sequel (sort of) to The Green Eyed Monster. Do you like it? Or is it horrible? Let me know!!!

I don't own Jimmy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dating Jimmy 

The alarm was going off. It couldn't really be six all ready, could it? Cindy rolled over and hit the snooze button on her alarm. And then ten minutes later it went off again. She groaned as she turned back to try and get some more sleep… But her alarm clock protested so she finally got up. She showered quickly and got dressed, did her makeup and opened her window shade. She stole a glance at her boyfriend's house, it was so hard to believe that Jimmy Neutron had been her boyfriend for about two months now, completely and utterly hers.

There was a beautiful light snow on the ground, what a beautiful December morning. With a wide smile she headed downstairs and grabbed an apple, books, and a winter jacket as she hurried outside to meet Jimmy. Just then he stepped out in his coat. She smiled, why did he always have to look cute? He smiled at her as he walked closer.

"Good morning Cindy."

She smiled back as they met in the middle of the street.

"Good morning Jimmy," she replied and kissed his cheek softly. He smiled wider as he brushed a piece of hair from her eyes gently. "Morning Cindy," he responded and softly kissed her forehead. A chill ran through her bones and Jimmy took the cue and opened his car door for her. She enjoyed having him drive her to school in the mornings. She hopped in and Jimmy turned started his car.

"So what did you think of our history assignment?"

"Pfft," she responded as she resumed eating her apple and turned up the heat.

"Oh Cindy, don't be upset, I didn't think it was a good idea for us to do our project together, you're very distracting you know." She scowled at him, and for a moment he took his eyes off completely off the road and looked her straight in the eyes. "Yes, you are very distracting, indeed," he added as he slipped his hand in hers. When they got to school they were still holding hands. And she was a bit disappointed by the fact that he finally had to let go of her hand to go to his own. When he was out of sight, Libby smiled at her.

"Girl, you two are so cute!"

She blushed deeply. "Thanks."

Just then Betty walked by.

"Well if it isn't Neutron's girlfriend?"

When word had got out that she was dating Neutron, most of the school seemed to think it was about time. Except for Betty, Betty was furious. Why, she didn't know or care. Probably because she realized that Jimmy wasn't going to be fooled by her anymore.

"Morning Betty," Jimmy appeared finally and Cindy was relieved. Even though they were dating, Cindy couldn't help but feel threatened by the super model like looking Betty…..

"Well we must be off," Jimmy said to Betty with a smile and she smiled back.

When they were out of sight of Betty, Cindy clenched her fist tightly.

"She makes me so MAD, thinking that she can come over to me and try to make my life miserable just because she's jealous! What is it about you Neutron that makes girls fall head over heels for you? I had no idea a geek like you would be such a chick magnet!"

"Now, now Cindy, don't worry about Betty," He scolded. "I'm yours."

She looked up from her books, feeling rather embarrassed about her outburst. "She just makes me so mad," she replied. Just then he took her hand and it calmed her nerves. They walked together to class and sat next to her.

When they got to Advanced Chem. (with a new teacher named Mr. Rickman) classroom he suddenly lay his hand softly on top of hers and he smiled softly. She smiled back.

You're cute when you get jealous over me," he whispered. She smiled broadly, red as a tomato.

He was her genius. He loved HER, and she knew it. But somehow she was so frightened that it was all just a dream and that she was going to wake any moment. It was the worst feeling in the world. Class was over and she was off to her next class. Jimmy winked at her as they parted ways.

Suddenly she was in English and Libby was sitting next to her.

"Girl, you have got to stop stressing! You've been dating for almost two months now. You don't need to be so jealous."

"I know Libby it's just hard especially because I know he had a thing for Betty for a while."

Libby frowned at her, and Cindy blushed. She knew she was being ridiculous.

Class was finally over and she went to her locker to meet Jimmy for lunch. He was waiting by her locker patiently.

"Hi," she said with a smile and he returned her smile by taking her hand.

"How was English?" He asked.

"Boring, how was Advanced Geo?"

"Boring, but it's hard to be out of it when you're one of the only students in it!"

"Oh you poor genius!" she teased and he smiled.

"Definitely a poor genius," he responded.

Cindy scoffed as they took their place in the lunch line. He cocked his head to the right a little bit as he looked at the mashed something or other that was for lunch today.

"What is that?"

"It looks like something you invented Neutron."

He frowned at her.

"We've been dating two months and you still call me Neutron?"

"Only when I'm teasing you," she responded with a smirk.

"Well, I have to admit it is kind of endearing. I would miss it if you never called me that," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and rolled her eyes as they sat down with Sheen and Libby and Carl who was reading a letter very intently.

"Hi guys," Jimmy said as they he sat down.

"Hi!" Libby responded and Sheen nodded. But there was no response from Carl.

"What are you reading Carl?"

"A letter from Elkie," he responded.

"I didn't know you guys were still going out!" Libby responded happily.

"Well we broke up about two years ago, and this summer we started going out again."

"Way to go Carl!" Cindy said in shocked amazement.

He smiled brightly.

"Yeah, it's been going really well." He paused for a moment. "She'll actually be moving here to New York to go to College," he added. "And while it's far, at least it's better than Sweden."

Suddenly Cindy wasn't listening anymore. College, it was a scary word. Jimmy was going to Oxford to study Engineering Science, and Cindy was going to New York to study Theater. They would be thousands of miles apart. He would be on the other side of the world!

"Oh Carl, that's so great!" Jimmy said.

"Thanks," he said softly.

Jimmy took Cindy's hand as though he knew what she was thinking about. Suddenly Sheen looked at his watch. "Lunch is over guys, we'd better get to class."

Jimmy and Cindy walked in silence.

"Cindy, I promise, everything will be fine when we go off to College," sometimes it was scary how much he could read her mind.

"But, you'll find some hot babe with a genius IQ."

"Oh Cindy, when will you figure out that I don't want anyone but you?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand. He was so cheesy sometimes, but it was nice.

"Jimmy you are such a dork."

-x-

The rest of the school day passed pretty slowly and then finally the last bell rang. She got to her locker and Jimmy was standing their waiting for her, looking good as ever. She smiled as she put on her jacket and he put his arm around her.

"How was the rest of your afternoon?"

"Extremely boring, how was yours?"

"Same."

They got in the car and speeded off, and it seemed too soon when they pulled up outside Neutron's house.

It had been easy to pretend all that this meant was he was giving her rides to school this way. Her mother would have a cow if she found out that she had been dating Jimmy behind her back for the past two months. His parents were happy for them though which was nice.

"Meet me outside at six o clock, and dress up," he said calmly.

Cindy smiled broadly.

"You have something planned?"

"Yes, actually I do," he said as they left the car.

She walked towards him.

"See you at six," she whispered quietly and softly kissed his cheek.

And as she walked across the street, she couldn't get the thought out of her head. It would only be a few months, and then Jimmy Neutron would be a world away.

-x-


	2. Why Won't You Tell?

Another chapter, hopefully this one is better… -Sigh- I don't own Jimmy. Enjoy!

Why Won't You Tell?? 

Cindy walked into her house with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Cynthia is that you dear?"

"Yes, mom, I'm home from school!" She cried quickly hiding her elation as her mother appeared.

"How was school?"

"Boring," she responded.

"Oh, "her mom said quietly, "Did you get a ride home with that Neutron kid again?"

"Well, I've told you mom, Libby always gives Sheen rides, and it's awkward riding home with those two, and I hate riding the bus, Neutron's got a car I don't, " she responded with the lie she had been telling her mother for two months now without a flinch.

"Yes, dear, I know, I know, but why do you have to ride home with_ him_? Why not that nice boy, what's his name, Nick?"

"Nick's got a girlfriend." She paused, choosing her next words carefully "And besides Neutron is nice and I don't think you give him enough credit," she responded.

"I know dear, he is nice, but he's nearly destroyed the town so many times…"

"I know," she said quietly.

"Well then, all right, but I would like to see you come home with someone else every now and then or else he might start wearing off on you."

"Yes mom, well I've got to go do some homework," she stopped before she headed up the stairs. "And by the way, I am going to Libby's house tonight at five to study for our English test tomorrow."

"All right dear."

Cindy smiled again as she went up the stairs and closed her bedroom door, and finally let out the excited squeal she had been keeping inside as she plopped down on her bed with her History book and began to study.

Five o clock rolled around quickly and she grabbed her book bag, stuffed it with a change of clothes, grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. She walked down the street to Libby's as planned. It would be much easier to get changed and meet Neutron at his house from Libby's then from her own house. Libby was with Sheen at the movies, and Libby's parents were expecting her.

Cindy went straight upstairs and quickly showered and changed into the aqua-blue spaghetti strapped dress she had bought last month just after she and Jimmy started dating. Mostly because Jimmy had told her it was his favorite color on her. She did her makeup and her hair and after she was satisfied with her appearance raced back downstairs and snuck out the front door as quickly and easily as she had come in.

It was ten minutes to six, and she got to the Neutron's door and knocked, and Mrs. Neutron immediately appeared and let her in.

"Well hello Cindy! I'm afraid Jimmy is still up in his room, you'll have to wait. So just make yourself comfortable!"

"That's okay," she said as she seated herself on the couch.

Mrs. Neutron sat down across from her in a rather large chair and smiled. Just then she heard Jimmy's bedroom door open. Cindy took a deep breath as she heard his shoes clicking as they started descending the stairs.

"Hello Cindy," he said softly. Cindy stood up and turned around and for a moment her mouth dropped. He was wearing a black suit coat with blue dress shirt and tie, and a pair of black slacks. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Cindy, you look beautiful," Jimmy said quietly.

Cindy smiled and blushed, suddenly remembering where she was.

"Jimmy, you look," she paused. "Very handsome," she finished quietly.

Suddenly Mrs. Neutron cleared her throat, and Cindy looked over at her. Tears were streaking down her cheeks.

"I want a picture you two!"

Cindy shook her head and moved closer to Jimmy who was still staring at her. Jimmy put his arm around her softly and pulled her still closer to him.

"Now smile!" Finally picture-time was over and Jimmy and Cindy were left to themselves. Jimmy smiled mischievously.

"Where are we going Neutron?"

"It's a surprise!" He responded happily.

Cindy rolled her eyes as she put on her jacket, and stepped out into the winter night and into his car.

When she got in the car, she immediately started bugging him for clues.

"So, are we going to a play?"

"I'm not telling you Cindy!"

"How about a ballet?"

"Really Cindy, I'm not going to tell you!"

"Ugh, fine, but you at least need to give me a hint."

He rolled his eyes.

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Because I said so," she replied.

He laughed. "Is that so?"

She glared at him, but his dorky smile wiped it off of her face.

"Curse you and your cuteness."

"Cindy, you are such a dork sometimes."

They neared downtown Retroville and Cindy began to watch what turns he took, trying to figure out where they were going.

"Okay, the first step is to open the glove box," he said with a smirk on his face and an annoying twinkle in his eye.

"Right," she said quietly and opened the glove box. Inside was a blindfold.

"Put it on."

She sighed and did as she was told. They drove around for about ten more minutes, obviously to confuse her.

"Okay, we are here, I'm going to come over there and help you out, don't move."

She sighed again.

Neutron got out of the car and quickly came to open her door. Her feet hit the pavement beneath them with a click. She took his arm and began to follow, suddenly they stopped.

"Okay, take your blindfold off," he whispered in her ear.

She found the top of her blindfold and with a deep breath slowly slid it down her face, and there in front of her eyes was the Retroville Performing Theater and a poster outside which read, OPENING NIGHT: Pride and Prejudice.

She smiled.

"Oh Jimmy, it's perfect," she turned to him and he was beaming.

"I know," and with that they walked into the building.

They found their seats in the large hall, about five rows from front stage. She sat next to him and started to browse through the book and Jimmy looked through his.

"Jimmy, I'm so excited! I love this book, and the movie!"

"I know," he said quietly as he took her hand and softly kissed it. "I know."

Suddenly the lights went down and the play started.

-x-

At intermission she found herself staring not at the stage, but rather at Jimmy. He smiled at her knowingly.

"So what do you think so far?"

"It's wonderful," she said quietly. "What do you think?"

"It's good I like it more than I thought I would."

"Does Jimmy Neutron, the genius, not get Jane Austen?"

"No! It's just the early days of chick flicks!"

Cindy laughed, "You could take some lessons from Darcy you know."

"Well, you could," he paused obviously not able to think of a comeback and smiled as the lights lowered again. "You are a pain Vortex."

"And why are you dating me again?" she said as the music to signal the show starting again started.

He just smirked.

"I don't really remember actually," he said with a tease. Suddenly the play started and they were silent again.

-x-

The final scene was over and it was curtain call. They stood up to give a standing ovation, and suddenly Jimmy took her hand. After the cast was gone, he turned to face her.

"Now home to my lab for some supper?"

"Sounds perfect," she said as she took his hand.

They drove home talking about the beautiful performances and their favorite scenes. They got to the lab and they descended and with a plop landed inside. Cindy's mouth dropped again. There was a round oak table in the middle of the lab, with a candle in the middle and a dozen red roses and Goddard playing music on sleep mode.

"Jimmy, this is perfect! What's for supper?"

"Goddard!" he ordered.

Goddard woke from his sleep and suddenly popped out a pizza.

"Is pizza okay?"

"Perfect."

"So Cindy, have you told your parents yet?"

Cindy froze in mid-bite. Jimmy sighed.

"Cindy, I really want them to know so we don't have to keep hiding it from them!"

"But it's just not that simple…"

"Are you embarrassed to be with me?"

"No! I'm so happy Jim!"

"Well, then?"

"It's just my mom, she, she sort of has someone all ready in mind," she said quietly.

"What do you mean in mind?"

"She is doing everything in her power to get me to go out with Nick Dean."

"And you can't just tell her about us?"

"No, actually I can't."

Jimmy sighed.

"Let's not fight tonight Cindy," he said quietly as he took her hand.

They had this argument several times the past few weeks. And Cindy had to admit as they got more and more serious it got harder and harder to hide it. She nodded in agreement as he smiled at her.

"I brought you something," he said after they were finished eating.

"Jimmy, you didn't!"

He reappeared with a small box with a white ribbon around it. She opened it and inside was a CD of her favorite band (well lately) The Classic Crime, and then on the bottom was another small box. She popped it open and saw a beautiful silver necklace with a small heart shaped blue diamond hanging from it.

"Jimmy! It's gorgeous!"

"Put it on?" She put it on and it glittered in the lab beautifully, and she smiled as she stood up.

"Thank you so much Jimmy."

But he did not respond, he merely walked towards her and pulled her into a warm embrace. He began playing with a strand of her hair. And she closed her eyes, he smelled so deliciously…. Like Jimmy, she swore his skin gave off of a chemical that made her feel like she supposed being drunk felt like. Suddenly he pulled away.

"Jimmy? What's wrong?"

"It's just I guess it's weird, hiding our relationship like this," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I agree."

Silence fell.

"How much longer are you going to wait?"

Cindy took a deep breath.

"Not much longer, I promise," and then she paused. "Wait, why are you so impatient Neutron?"

"It's just, weird."

"Agreed," she shook her head. "Not much longer, I promise."

"Good. Now where were we?" He started to advance towards her, and just then her cell phone started to ring.

It was home, she held up a finger so Jimmy would be quiet.

"Hello?"

"Cynthia, what is taking so long? It is nearly nine o clock now; you have to be almost done studying with Libby!"

"Yes mom, I'll be home in ten minutes."

Jimmy sat back down in his chair, obviously disappointed and she shot him a look which read 'I'm sorry' but he just shook his head and then she hung up.

"So I guess this is goodnight then?" He said rising from his chair again.

"Yes, good Sir, I believe it is,"

He advanced closer.

"Good night Cindy," he said softly.

"Good night Jimmy," she replied.

He bit his bottom lip as he came near her face, "Sleep well," for a moment he hovered near her lips. And then he lightly touched her lips. And as she kissed him softly back; she noticed there was that silly tingling that she still hadn't quite gotten used to. And as he kissed her again, she realized that she didn't want to get used to it.

Just then he pulled away again.

"You've got to get changed Cindy," he said quickly. "I'll leave, and you can just let yourself out, right?"

"All right," she said hanging her head and smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow Cindy," he said as he walked out the doors with a sigh.

Why am I so stupid? She asked herself as she changed and ran out the door and went across the street. I want to be with him! I love him!!!

She walked through her front door and said hello to her mother and went upstairs to her bedroom.

"I love you Jimmy, and I promise, I will tell her, I promise…"

Suddenly her mother appeared in her doorway.

"Tell me what dear?"


	3. The Wake Up Call

Well, thank you to those who are wasting your time with this fic. =) I appreciate it. No own Jimmy!

The Wake Up Call 

"What would you like tell me dear?"

She gulped.

"Nothing," she quickly responded, but she instantly regretted it.

She sat down on her bed with a sigh, Jimmy would be disappointed. Just then her cell rang.

JIMMY.

She gulped, and hoped he wasn't going to ask her about telling her mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cind," he said quietly.

"Hi Jimmy."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," She paused. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I decided it wasn't right of me to get mad and leave you like that. So I was just wondering if maybe we could talk."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, like I said, I'm sorry about the way I acted," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry too Jimmy, I mean I tried to tell her again when I got home, but it's like I'm afraid of something and I don't even know what it is."

"I know Cindy, I know," he said comfortingly.

There was silence.

"Can I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Well I have got to get some work done at the conservatory, do you want to come with?"

"Oh sure."

"Great, meet me outside in ten minutes."

She quickly hung up the phone and grabbed her book bags. Maybe she would actually get some homework done. She opened her bedroom door as quietly as she could, but it seemed whenever she was trying to be quiet was when her mother would hear her. And sure enough, her mother poked her head out of her bedroom door.

"Where are you going now Cynthia?"

"Just going to finish up a Science project with Nick," she replied and her mother smiled.

"Good."

She smiled as she went down the stairs, it was so easy to fool her mother it was almost too much fun.

She grabbed a jacket and headed out the front door. Jimmy was sitting there in his car, all ready to go, and she stepped in.

"Hey Cind," he said softly.

"Hi."

She looked up into his big blue eyes and gave him a smile.

"I actually did bring some homework to do Neutron, and I plan on actually getting some of it done, so you'd better not distract me."

He just smirked knowingly.

"Oh shut up."

They finally pulled up in front of the Conservatory, and Cindy got out while Jimmy unlocked the door.

"Being a genius must have its perks."

"Yes," he responded. He turned on some lights and led her through a few hallways to a large open room with a huge telescope in the center.

Jimmy walked over to the control panel and pushed a button and the lights went off and the ceiling panels pulled back to reveal the night sky, and the moonlight came pouring in. It was the most romantic thing she had ever seen.

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

"But I thought you had a telescope."

"I do have one, but I am actually doing some research for this facility and they wanted me to document it with their own telescope, you know, to save money."

"Oh right, well you do that, I am going to work on some homework."

He sat down on the seat in front of the telescope and pushed his eye up to it and began to scribble notes. She loved when he was concentrating, the way his face contorted slightly and his eyes squinted. Just then his eyes caught the moonlight and she couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you staring at me Vortex?"

She blushed.

"Because, you…."

He smirked as he looked up from his notes back into the telescope.

"Come here and look at this Cindy," he whispered.

She did as she was told, like she was being pulled by some mysterious force. He moved from the seat to allow her to sit. She pressed her eye against the telescope lens, and what she saw took her breath away.

Venus. She could see the surface of Venus, in complete detail!

"Oh my goodness," she whispered. "That's amazing."

She pulled away from the lens and looked at Jimmy who was grinning from ear to ear. She stood up so they were eye to eye and smiled. And then quite unexpectedly pulled her lips into his own forcefully, his hands finding their way to her back pulling her even closer. Her arms wrapped around him and returned the favor. He nibbled the corner of her lip gently and caressed her back with his hands. Just then he pulled away, slowly and almost painfully to look her in the eyes with his hand softly on her cheek. She blushed fervently as the next few words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Why did you stop?"

He smiled for a moment and then he kissed her again softly and gently. And before she had a chance to react, he pulled away and she made a sad face.

"We'll never get anything done at this rate!" He laughed as he sat down in the chair. She studied him as he sat down and pushed his eye up against the telescope again. She fiddled with her thumb trying to work up the courage to say what she wanted to say. And then she sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What if I don't want to get anything done," she whispered into his ear. Her heart rate jumped as he looked her straight in the eye and put his palm against her face softly. Just then he kissed her with more intensity then he ever had before, and it was like being kissed for the very first time. His hands came up to her face as his tongue gently caressed her lips. Her thoughts were getting fuzzier and fuzzier by the second. She responded with as much enthusiasm, and pushed him up against the back of the chair. Just then she pulled away with a deep blush. She looked into his deep blue eyes as she smiled and worked her way off of the chair.

"Back to work," she nervously said as she sat back down on the floor, all she could think about was the way she felt in his arms. She looked at him again as he scribbled down more notes and she couldn't help but smile.

"Do your homework Cindy."

"Oh okay," she sighed and to help her concentrate she pulled out her IPod and turned it on. Suddenly before she knew it Jimmy was finished with whatever he was doing, and was lowering himself to her level. "So, are you ready to go home?"

She stopped her IPod, and then she stuffed her books back into her bag and stood up as she swung her bag over her shoulder. She wasn't even paying attention when suddenly Jimmy had pulled her into his lips again. His hands ran slowly through her hair, and then gently rested them on her neck. And she rested her head gently on his shoulder.

"I should bring you back."

"Yeah," she responded as he shut off the lights again and he grabbed her hand with his own. Just then Cindy caught a glance at his watch which she had failed to do all evening and dropped her book bag.

3:00 A.M. flashed on the watch.

"Oh CRAP!"

Jimmy looked at her staring at his watch, her hands so tightly gripped on his arm her fingers were turning white. He looked at her confused and then also looked at his watch, which somehow he had also failed to do. His eyes widened.

"Oh."

"My mom is going to kill me!"

"Cindy, it's okay, I promise!"

"We have to go now!"

"Okay, okay, jeez."

So they hurried out the door, and got in the car and zoomed off towards their destination. Finally they stopped in front of her house, and Cindy took a deep breath.

"Can't I at least walk you to the door?"

"Oh sure, I'm sure mom is sleeping at this time at night, I told her I was with Nick anyway," so he got out and opened the door for her. He took her hand and then they were just outside her door. "Night Cindy," he murmured and then he touched her chin slightly with his finger, and lifted her lips up to his and they embraced for a wonderful, but short moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jimmy," she said.

She opened the door with the key under the mat, waved goodbye to Jimmy, and entered the house. She closed the door behind her, sneaking one last look at the genius, and discovered that her mother was sitting on the couch with a very sour look on her face. It was like being awoken from a very sweet dream, with no way to hit the snooze button.


	4. Mother's Rules

My goal with this story was to see how much I have progressed, and judging by how poorly this story is doing, it's obviously not much. *sigh* But thank you to those who are following this story! I truly appreciate it!

I don't own Jimmy. If I did, it would not be cancelled!

Mother's Rules

"That was not Nick, Cynthia."

She stared at her mother, wide eyed.

"Mother!" She squeaked.

Her mother examined her nails.

"Do you wish to tell me why I just saw you kissing Jimmy Neutron outside our door?"

"Uh," there was no use lying anymore, she had been caught. "Yes."

"Is there something going on between you two?" Her mother asked, her voice slightly escalading.

"No mother, I just go around kissing all the boys in Retroville," Cindy snipped back. In response, her mother squinted and her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Of course there's something going on between us mother." Just then something in her eyes flashed and she rose from the couch.

"And what exactly is that?"

Cindy brushed a loose bang behind her ear and smiled.

"He's my boyfriend mother."

Her mother's eyes got very wide.

"He's your, your… your WHAT?"

"Boyfriend," she responded simply. Her mother still stared. "We are a couple."

"You can't be serious Cynthia," were the first words from her mother's mouth.

"Why not?"

"You could do so much better!"

"How could I possibly do better?"

"Nick Dean is such a nice young man."

"Jimmy is a gentleman, who isn't using me just to get some other girl, he likes me for who I am, and he likes me a lot! Plus, he's a genius, but there's so much more to him."

"Shush!" Her mother held up her hand. "I want to hear no more of this silly junk, you must get off to bed now," she said calmly, in fact so calmly that it gave Cindy the creeps. Cindy turned to head up the stairs, and her mother followed her. They were going to their separate bedrooms when…

"You can't see him ever again Cynthia."

Cindy froze in mid-step and turned around to face her mother who was now red from anger.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you can't ever see him again!"

Cindy felt rage burning inside of her.

"And why can't I?"

"Because I said so, and you live in this household so you obey my rules!"

"But mom, you like him you said so!"

"Yes, but I'm afraid he'll be a bad influence on you dear."

"I will see him if I want to see him!"

"I can't have my only daughter seen with a disaster like him!"

"But I really like him mom! A LOT!"

"I don't care how much you like him, you liked Nick once too."

"Mom that was so long ago it's not even funny, and it was only for a few months until Jimmy moved here, and then he kinda just grew on me…."

She covered her mouth knowing that she was saying too much, way too much.

"Are you saying that you've liked him that long?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"You will never see him again Cynthia Aurora Vortex, in this life or in any other. If I ever catch you with him ever again you will regret it," she said very seriously.

Cindy scoffed.

"You can't do that."

"Seriously Cindy, if I catch you with him ever again, there will be DIRE consequences," she paused. "Now go to bed."

She shut the door behind her and let the tears fall down her face and cast a side glance at the house across the street. And as she crawled into bed she laughed silently to herself.

-x-

The next morning she was awoken by her alarm clock, and she got up following her usual routine. She grabbed some fruit, her book bag and was about to head out the door when her mother stopped her.

"Cynthia, where do you think you're going?"

"To school," she replied.

"Not with that kid you're not."

"What?"

"You will ride the bus this morning Cynthia."

"Mom, I hate the bus, everybody my age has cars and drives."

But her mother frowned and Cindy just nodded.

"Sure whatever," she turned to go out the door so she could still catch Jimmy. But her mother stepped in front of her.

"I'll make sure you stay here until the bus gets here."

"But mom, I at least need to tell Jimmy…"

"I told you dear, you aren't going to be talking to him again anytime soon."

"Really mother with how obsessed you are about how good we look you'd think you'd be happy for me."

She raised an eyebrow.

"He's abnormal and I don't like it," she said simply.

"Perhaps I do," she replied.

Her mother frowned more deeply.

"Cynthia this conversation is over," she responded simply.

Cindy sighed deeply as she put her hands in her pockets, casting a side long glance out the window at Jimmy who was waiting for her. She felt her heart sinking as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Don't you dare answer that Cindy," her mother said.

JIMMY the caller ID read.

"It's just Libby mom."

"Oh all right, I suppose you can answer it."

"Hello?"

She would have to make this up as she went along.

"Hi Cindy! Are you coming?"

"Hi Libby, I'm going to ride the bus this morning actually."

"Oh, I see. Did you get caught?"

"Yeah," she responded simply.

"Bummer, so I guess I'll see you at school and we can talk there?"

"Yeah, sounds great Libs! I'm excited for it."

He laughed on the other end.

"Have fun on the bus," he said teasingly.

"Shut up."

He laughed again and then he ended the call.

"What did Libby want?"

"She wanted to know if I would be riding to school with Neutron today," she said simply. And then something in her mother's brain clicked.

"How many people know about this alleged 'relationship'?"

"Everyone," she responded knowing it would make her mother furious. She scowled again, as if trying to solve a dire problem.

"We can fix that," she whispered to herself.

Just then the bus pulled up.

"Okay Cindy, you are free to go, and if I see you come home with that kid…" she whispered the threat and Cindy nodded.

She sighed heavily as she walked out on to the bus. There was a bunch of eleventh, tenth and ninth graders sitting on the bus. They all smiled up and she was surprised to see Carl sitting three seats back, he gestured for her to come and sit with him and she did so.

"Hello Carl," she said as she set her book bag down on the floor. "I didn't know you rode the bus," she continued as she situated herself to be as comfortable in the uncomfortable bus seat.

"No money to buy a car," he responded dully.

"Yeah, me either."

"But you always ride with Jimmy," he replied.

There was a sudden gasp on the bus, three of the tenth grade girls sitting in the back of the bus were suddenly staring at her with open mouths.

"Yes?"

"You, you're **the** Cindy Vortex?"

"Yes."

"You're going out with… Jimmy Neutron?" One of them asked followed by a collective giggle from the three girls she was sitting with.

"Yes."

The three girls just smiled and blushed. She rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Carl.

"Yeah, but we came back from a date at the conservatory and my mom flipped on me, and now I'm grounded from Jimmy," she replied bitterly she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Does that mean he's single?" The same annoying girl from the back asked.

Cindy turned around with a scowl and saw the girl whose face was plastered with an annoying hopeful grin.

"Absolutely not," she replied. The girl's smile disappeared quickly. Cindy turned back to Carl who was staring at the girl in the back as well.

"Ugh, nosey little…" she stopped herself before she said anything too harsh.

Carl just nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, so yeah, I'm grounded."

"Bummer," he said sympathetically.

"Total bummer," she agreed.

The rest of the ride to school, Cindy wast trying to figure out how she would tell Jimmy. When they finally got to school she discovered that Jimmy was standing near the bus stop waiting for her with a broad smile on his face. She sighed as she realized what she had to tell him would wipe that idiotically cute smile off his face. Carl smiled at her just before departing to his first class.

"Thanks for sitting with me Cindy," he said quietly.

"Yeah, see you later Carl," she responded. She then started walking over to Jimmy when she noticed that the three girls were staring at her intently. But she just ignored them and took Jimmy's hand. They finally stopped staring.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Good morning."

"So what was that about this morning?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

She sighed deeply working up the courage. He wasn't going to like this…

"She said I can't see you anymore."

"Huh?" Jimmy asked.

"She said I can't see you anymore."


	5. The Neutron Mind Alternator

Here you are… thank you for reading!

No own Jimmy.

The Neutron Mind Alternator

Jimmy was silent for a moment, as if she had not spoken English. He sighed heavily and finally spoke.

"And are you going to listen to her?"

Cindy just smiled and squeezed his hand tightly in hers.

"Of course not," she laughed a little bit as if it was silly of him to even consider such a thing. His frown finally relented a little bit and a small smile caressed his face.

"Oh."

"But that means you and I will have to be pretty sneaky."

He just smiled.

"I can do sneaky," he whispered and she just smiled. "What made her freak out?"

"She saw me kiss you."

He smiled broadly.

"Was it worth it?"

She laughed as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Of course," she whispered as she opened her locker. She turned to face him and he was smiling at her with the most dazzling smile she had ever seen.

"Uhhhh," she murmured and then shook her head. "Ugh! I hate when you do that Neutron!" He just smiled again and headed towards his locker. It wasn't fair how easily he could turn her brain into mush!

Libby and Sheen soon appeared by her side.

"Good morning girl!"

"Hi Libby," Cindy responded.

"Okay, spill."

Cindy couldn't help but laugh.

"You know me too well."

"That is what best friends are for, "she replied. "So what happened?"

"Oh, I was out late with Jimmy, we were doing homework together and lost track of time. When we got back, he walked me to the door and gave me a kiss goodnight, but my mom saw."

Libby's eyes got very wide suddenly.

"She did? What did she say?"

"She told me that I couldn't ever see him again."

Libby's mouth dropped open.

"She didn't!"

"Yeah, actually Libby she did."

"Well, did you break up with him?"

She laughed again.

"Think about that Libby."

"Of course not," Libby responded hopefully.

"That's right! She's not taking him away from me. He's all ready leaving soon enough."

Libby smiled.

"But that will be hard, won't it?"

"Yes, "she admitted.

"Well, girl, I hope it works out for you."

"Thanks, I hope so too," she paused catching a glimpse of Jimmy shutting his locker. "And I'm pretty sure it will."

Libby smiled broadly.

"IF you ever need anything, just give me a holler."

"Okay Libby," she responded.

Suddenly Jimmy was standing next to them. His cologne entering her nose, her breathing increased. His soft blue eyes studied her face curiously. She head to shake her head to regain normal thought.

"So, shall we go to class?"

"Yeah," she responded and took his hand. "So, what are we going to do about this "being grounded from Jimmy" business?"

"Well, like you said we'll have to be careful. "

Snow was falling outside, and it was coming down pretty heavily too. It was the first REAL snowfall of the winter season. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to learn to improvise," she agreed.

Suddenly Jimmy got a sparkle in his eye, and Cindy knew he had an idea.

"What's your idea?"

He smirked. "You know me too well," he replied.

"Well?"

"You'll see," he said as class started. Cindy brushed a lose hair from her face.

"Okay class, we're going to be watching a movie today," there was a collective groan. "Now, now, it's pretty interesting," the teacher said as he flicked off the lights. Almost immediately it was like an invisible fire had been lit. Heat radiated from her every pore, it felt almost impossible. Her hand was so close to his… her body so close to his. Stupid Libby! She cursed her best friend in her mind. She felt like every inch of her body was hungry for his… She clutched the desk, trying her hardest to ignore it. Stupid LIBBY!

Finally the school day was over, and she was walking with Jimmy towards the bus.

"So when do I get to hear this miraculous idea of yours?" He shined his smile at her, and her knees felt slightly like jelly. He took her in his arms tightly and kissed her cheek, which almost immediately started to feel like it was on fire…

"Tonight, I'll call you with the details, okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled. "It'd better be good."

"Of course it is, I'm a genius, am I not?" He joked as he waved goodbye and Cindy got on the bus to go home. And as she received unfriendly glares from the girls in the back of the bus, she sincerely hoped that Jimmy's plan would work….

That afternoon she got off the bus and hurried inside so she wouldn't be tempted to steal a glance at his house.

"Hello Cynthia," her mother greeted her at the door, obviously checking to make sure that she had ridden the bus home.

"Hi Mom," she responded.

"How was school?"

"Oh fine."

"Did you break up with Jimmy?" She asked rather matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Cindy lied.

"Good," her mother replied as Cindy sat down at the kitchen table to do her homework.

"What are you working on?" Her mother asked kindly. Cindy smiled at her mother. She was a very caring mother really, and Cindy knew she just wanted the best for her. She just didn't understand that Jimmy was the best thing for her.

"U.S. History," she replied.

"Any way I can help?" Her mother inquired.

"No, that's all right."

Just then her cell phone started to buzz.

JIMMY the caller ID read. She needed to change that name…

Her mother looked over at her, but thankfully she was on the other side of the room.

"Hi Libby!"

"Hi Cindy," Jimmy said on the other line.

"What's up?"

"You should come to the lab and check this out," he replied.

"How?"

"Tell her you're going out to Nick's house, start walking in his direction, then you'll have to sneak in the alleyway, and I'll have the lab door open all ready, you'll need to run."

"Okay," she replied.

She went downstairs to find her mother hunched in a chair, her eyes looking rather bloodshot.

"Where are you going now Cynthia?" She asked tiredly.

"Just to Nick's, she responded."

"All right, I suppose that's okay."

She was obviously tired out… this would be much too easy. Cindy grabbed her jacket and walked out the door towards Nick's house, and then when she was out of sight of her own house; she darted quickly around the block and found the alleyway which led right to Jimmy's house. She was walking as fast as she could. Finally she was right behind his house and she took a deep breath and made a sprint for it, the trapdoor was all ready open so she just ran full speed right at it. She knew her momentum would make the fall even more painful.

With a THUD she landed in his lab. The fall actually hurt enough for her to issue a small pain of distress after the initial impact. Jimmy turned and looked at her with an eye brow raised.

"I'm okay," she assured him as she stood up.

He smiled at her. He looked very excited about what it was that he wanted to show her.

"So what's the big idea?"

"Well in class you gave me the idea of the hypno-beam."

"I did?"

He shook his head.

"When you're not being distracting, it can be very useful to have you around Vortex."

This made her spirits rise slightly.

"Well, thanks…" She said embarrassedly.

"Oh don't be embarrassed Cindy, it's really just because you said just the right thing to get my brain fuming."

"Oh really now," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh just get over here!" he waved her over. He showed her the hypno-beam with a slight modification, a small remote looking device with a happy face, an angry face and a sad face.

"What does it do?"

"Well, this Cindy is the Neutron Mind Alternator."

"What does it do?"

"It is a modification of the hypo beam, basically you can tell the person anything you want, and they'll believe it and actually make them feel happy about it."

Cindy smiled.

"Does it work?"

Jimmy frowned.

"Right, I'm sure it does."

"How does it work?"

"Well, what you'll need to do, is put the arrow there towards happy, and then when you see your mother make sure you point it right at her, and then tell her that your dating me, and it should make her happy that your dating me, thus solving your problem."

He handed it to her.

"Thanks Jimmy," she said softly. He brushed a hair out of her eyes.

"You're welcome," he kissed her forehead lightly.

"It better work," she teased as he walked her towards the door. He scowled, but she could see that he was fighting off a grin.

"Call me and tell me how it goes," he responded.

"Okay," she paused. "You'd better be worth all this trouble."

He smiled again and then kissed her softly. He pulled away much too quickly and smirked.

"Remember, call me."

She nodded and waved goodbye. And when the doors of the lab closed behind her, she smiled to herself as she looked down at his invention.

He was definitely worth the trouble.


	6. It's Never That Simple

Well, here it is. =)

It's Never That Simple 

Cindy stared down at the contraption that Jimmy had given her. Could it really be that simple? Cindy walked into her house, and was greeted by her mother.

"Hello Cynthia, I see you've been over at the Neutron's house yet again," she seethed. "You lied!"

"Yes, mother I lied. But you're not going to care anymore," she said as she fixed the dial towards the happy face. "I am going out with Jimmy," she said and pressed the small button, and the device began to fire up.

Suddenly an electric current stronger than anything she had ever felt before buzzed through her brain, her skull. Her mind was flashing bright colors before her eyes and then she saw no more.

-x-

When her eyes opened again, she was laying on the carpet and her mother was standing over her with a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes mother," she replied, rubbing her head. Trying to remember WHY she had fainted in the first place.

"What happened?"

"You pointed that device at me, and it went all haywire..."

Her mother smiled, as though she had an idea.

"You said you got it from that Jimmy Neutron kid."

"Why would I borrow anything from him? I hate Jimmy Neutron!" And she meant every word.

Her mother smiled as she picked up the device from the floor. Why would her mother think that she hated that little creep? That no good, bigheaded, show off, know it all!

Just then her cell phone started to ring.

LIBBY.

"Hello?"

"Are you and Jim still coming to the movies tonight?"

"Ugh! Why would I ever go to a movie with Spewtron?"

"Your mom must be in the room, I'll take that as a yes."

"I would never go out with Jimmy Neutron! I hate him!"

"What?"

"I said I hate him! I hate him!"

"Uh, okay," and with that Libby clicked off her phone.

Her mom was smirking smartly. A moment passed and her phone rang again.

JIMMY.

EWW!! Her brain screamed and with she pushed IGNORE. And with a smile at her mother, she went upstairs. Noticed her blinds were open and there was Jimmy, waving at her.

She rolled her eyes, stuck out her tongue at him, and pulled the blinds shut. Her mother appeared at her doorway and tossed her the strange device she had been holding when she woke. She studied it; there was an angry face, a sad face, and a happy face. The arrow was pointing was directly at the ANGRY face.

It was then that she noticed the insignia of Jimmy on the bottom of the device. She frowned. Why did she have an invention of Nedrtrons? One would think that she had been dating him…..

She shuddered at the thought. She didn't, she couldn't like that weirdo!

And with a smile her mother nodded.

"Everything is as it should be."

--


End file.
